walkwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cervanna
C E R V A N N A ❝ Perfect isn't easy, but it's me.❞ I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S: tba B U I L D: tba P E L A G E: tba P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: Captivating/Debonair - 'tba '''Companionly - '''tba '''Decisive - '''tba '''Eloquent '- tba N E U T R A L: 'Sarcastic - ' tba 'Irreverent - ' tba N E G A T I V E: 'Manipulative - ' tba 'Arrogant - ' tba 'Assertive - ' tba '''Diva-like - tba Overly Flirty '''- tba S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status - '''Single/Availible '''Current Partner - '''N/A '''Ex-Affairs - '''Zaccai, Fenix, Bane '''Sexual Orientation - '''Heterosexual '''Physical Preferences - '''tba '''Mental Preferences - '''tba '''Relationship Preferences - '''tba '''Other Relationships ---- Format Adapted by Apricate |} Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ZaccaiNPC- / / / "I'm so sorry." BaneBuddyrio- / / / / "F*ck you. F*ck you for leaving me in the dust so that you may return merely to break up with me. Oh, and thanks for leaving right after that too. If I ever see you again, it will be the last." JasperSleepyhound- / / / / "I feel like he's the only trustworthy cat in my horrible excuse of a pack. August is a lucky b*tch." AzoulasMercyyyyy- / "Where did you go? What happened to you?" OrcaHopelesshounds- / / / / / "Of course you've left as well--except you deserve a better life than what Walkway has offered you. Hope you're safe out there, Orcy." PhoenixSpiritsprinter- / / / "He looks a bit like Zaccai.. and even kind of acts like Zaccai when we were young. I wouldn't mind being closer to him." GrimmCalicodream- / / / / "I don't know. I only see Fenix when I look at her, and it makes me uncomfortable. I guess she's an okay leader besides that." FenixMercyyyyy- / / / / "You're no better than Bane. You said you loved me and that you'd protect me--did you tell these lies to Grimm too? I'm guessing she just never found out. Lucky her, I suppose." ArrowSleepyhound- / / / "I'm fully aware that I have an unfair hatred against her, but I can't help it. I look at her and only see Bane, just like how I see Fenix with Grimm, except worst." AugustSpiritsprinter- / / / "Good Gods, It's even worst with you. You're almost a walking copy of Bane AND you're mates with the most genuine tom in the pack. I just feel angry when I look at you." RavennaSleepyhound- / / / "I guess she's okay? She's gotten a little bit more crazy than she already was--Oh, and not to mention her horrid attitude. I guess I can respect her a bit." AnnabelleSpiritsprinter- "I haven't talk to her much. She seems.. okay?" MapleHopelesshounds- / / / "You're strong, you'll be great as a healer. I'll be 'round to talk." LuciferBuddyrio- "The mistake of two other mistakes." more coming soon D E T A I L S L I K E S: Swimming -''' Cervanna is quite the fan of swimming. She finds it a great way to relax, excersize, and spend her free time. This activity is especially easy for her as well thanks to her sleek, short pelt. 'Wagtail -' Having a bit of an acquired taste, Cervanna's favorite prey to hunt and eat is Wagtail. 'Fall - '''Cervanna's favorite season is fall, simply because of leaf piles. She loves running through leaves and jumping into piles of leaves. '''tba - '''tba '''tba - ' tba D I S L I K E S: 'TBA -' tba 'tba -' tba 'tba - '''tba '''tba - '''tba T R I V I A - Cervanna smells of bamboo and teakwood - Although flirty, Cervanna is disgusted by the thought of having kits - Cervanna's birthstone is sapphire - tba - tba - tba - tba - tba G A L L E R Y Cervanna.png maybeleader3.jpg|Cervanna IRL No Credit = Art by me Format Credit: 'XxLaurelfrostxX. Category:Female OCs Category:Original Characters